1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam apparatus provided with an electron-emitting device that emits an electron used in a flat panel display and an image display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are electron-emitting devices in which a number of electrons emitted from a cathode collide with an opposed gate and the scattered electrons are taken out. A laminate-type electron-emitting device is one type of such electron-emitting devices, which has a concave portion (recess portion) on an insulating layer in the vicinity of an electron emitting unit and is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-167693.